Search for Control
by Tohda
Summary: Something's wrong with Ken and he doesn't know what it is. It's bringing him danger and though he doesn't want to believe it, he has only one person to turn to- Schuldig.
1. Strange Phenomenon

Author's notes:

You all know the proper procedures about disclaimers and stuff. Well, I know it too but I'll just say it here in advance so I don't need to put it up in every chapter.  So everyone gets the fact that I don't own Weiß right? Good. Cause I don't own them. But with this faulty internet, anyone would be too annoyed to keep modifying the chapters again. Maybe when I get better connection, I'll modify all the chapters that I've already placed up without the disclaimers…. 

Okay, so we all know about the disclaimer stuff, please don't sue me then. I'm not claiming the characters. Just borrowing. (Just how many times must I emphasize that…*thinks some more*)

I don't know how to write yaoi fics so if my perception of yaoi is right, then this story isn't yaoi. But maybe for some people, it has hints of shounen-ai. It all depends on how you look at it. 

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the characters in Weiß Kreuz. If I owned the anime or manga, I'd probably be rich by now. But they are the property of Takehito Koyasu. But the storyline in this fanfic, this one's mine.

Summary:

          Something's wrong with Ken. He doesn't know what's happening to him but Schuldig seems to be the only one he can turn to for help. And to top it all, some people seems to be after Ken and, with the telepath constantly with him, Schuldig was also in danger. 

Additional notes:

          For those who have read Wrong Side of the Bed, well, I have two more stories to sort of have connections with the first story. This one's the third. The second is still on the making like all the others I'm working on. 

Search for Control

Chapter 1: Strange Phenomenon

          "You could help a bit if you could just get your butt off that chair, you know," Ken told Youji.

_          "Sorry. But this man's preparing for a hot date tonight so no can do," Youji replied, nonchalantly._

_          "Youji! I need you help!!!!!!!!!" Ken suddenly tripped and fell. The pot of roses he was holding fell to the ground. The pot broke. Ken sighed and stood up slowly. He was starting to get angry and he knew this was going to be bad. However, before he could leave, Youji approached him, tousling his hair. _

_          "Be careful next time, huh, Ken?" he teased. Ken growled and pushed the older man away. _

_          "This wouldn't have happened if you only helped," Ken muttered, crossly. "I don't even know why I bother. Having shifts with you is just the same as having my shifts alone!"_

_          Before Youji could stop him, Ken ran off outside. _

_          "Ken!!!!!!!!!"_

          Hidaka Ken bolted upright, breathing hard. _What kind of a dream was that? _

*****

          Ken grinned as Omi waved goodbye. The little kid was off to find some things for his school project. 

          "Well, looks like we're alone now with all those girls, Ken," Youji grinned as the athlete blushed a bright red color.

          "Youji! We're here to work! Not flirt!" Ken told his friend. 

          "Right," Youji waved as he went outside to greet the customers.

*****

          Ken groaned, sitting on a chair nearby. He had just finished putting the big pots outside and he was exhausted. He still had the flowers to water and prepare some flowers for the opening of a new shop.  All Youji did was flirt with the women near the shop and it was staring to annoy Ken.

          Ken stood up and got a pot of roses for the display. Just as he was passing Youji, he asked the older man for help.

          "I could use a hand here, Youji," Ken said. 

          "I'm busy," Youji said, though he was just sitting down.

            "You could help a bit if you could just get your butt off that chair, you know," Ken told Youji.

          "Sorry. But this man's preparing for a hot date tonight so no can do," Youji replied, nonchalantly. Ken suddenly felt as though the scene seemed familiar. He felt something like déjà vu.

          "Youji! I need you help!!!!!!!!!" Ken suddenly tripped and fell. The pot of roses he was holding fell to the ground. The pot broke. Ken sighed and stood up slowly. He was starting to get angry and he knew this was going to be bad. However, before he could leave, Youji approached him, tousling his hair. 

          "Be careful next time, huh, Ken?" he teased. Ken growled and pushed the older man away. 

          "This wouldn't have happened if you only helped," Ken muttered, crossly. "I don't even know why I bother. Having shifts with you is just the same as having my shifts alone!"

          Before Youji could stop him, Ken ran off outside. 

          "Ken!!!!!!!!!"

*****

          Ken sighed, combing his hair back with his hands. As expected, his bangs fell back to place. He never should have lost his temper. It was childish to do so only because he felt tired. Besides, he should have gotten used to this by now….

          Ken was just staring at the sunset when he heard a soft, mocking voice in his head.

          /Well, well, well. If it isn't our favourite kitty on the loose. /

          "Gah!" Ken stumbled back and turned, facing the redhead beside him. "Schwarz!" 

          Schuldig looked at him with an amused expression on his face. 

          "I'm not amused, Weiß. We both know you can't defeat me without that weapon of yours," Schuldig gave the brunette a sardonic smile. 

          "What do you want?" Ken muttered, looking around. The mind reader couldn't possibly attack him in front of all the civilians, could he?

          /Generally speaking, I could. I couldn't care less what they think since they'll be following you anyhow. On the other hand, I don't think they'll be looking at the two of us when they have other things to think about…. /

          Ken gritted his teeth, wishing he had some sense enough to bring his bugnuks with him. Better yet, why couldn't he have controlled his temper? Had he been able to do so, he wouldn't be facing one of his enemies now.

          "I'm not here to hurt you, Siberian," Schuldig said.

          "Do you actually expect me to believe that?" Ken retorted.

          Schuldig smirked. "I don't expect you to do so but I do know that you desperately wish that what I just said was true."

          "Oh, shut up!"

          /Whatever, Kitten. Just want to tell you that your friend is in danger now. /

          "Who?" Ken asked, alarmed at the news.

          /Bombay. He's in an abandoned construction site. You have ten minutes to get there before the whole place blows. Tschüss. /

          Ken quickly looked for his friend in the construction site. It seemed weird. Why was Omi here? Did his project require him to be in an abandoned construction site? 

          "Omi!" he yelled, running. He thought he heard a faint shout somewhere behind the half finished building. He ran towards the place and found Omi, his leg bent at a weird angle. 

          "Ken? How did you find me?" Omi winced as Ken tried to help him up.

          "What are you doing here in the first place, Omi?" Ken asked. He quickly helped the little boy up and tried to bring them out of the place before the place would explode. 

          They were outside when the hidden bomb went off. Ken stared at the place before him. That was very close. A few more minutes and he and Omi could have been fried. Ken carried Omi home. However, before they reached a corner, three men arrived. They looked so dangerous that Ken was having doubts about engaging in a battle with Omi injured beside him. 

          "They're the reasons why I was in that place…." Omi muttered, getting a dart from his jacket. Ken clenched his fist. He slowly helped Omi sit down. 

          "You stay here, Omi. I'll handle this," Ken strode forward. 

Three men lunged at him. Omi hit two with his darts and Ken battled with the leader. The funny thing was, Ken seemed to know what the man was about to do. He was able to duck in time, block punches, avoid kicks…. Ken didn't even realize that the fight was over till the men ran off. He turned to Omi and helped the boy get up.

          "Let's go," Ken said and together, they left the place. 

*****

          When they arrived at the flower shop, Youji found Ken carrying Omi and went out to help. Aya watched as Ken made a makeshift splinter for Omi's leg. 

          "What happened?" Aya asked. 

          Omi and Ken narrated their story. When they were finished, Aya looked at Omi, disapprovingly.

          "You never should have been near the construction site," Aya scolded.

          "But it was for our project!" Omi protested.

          "Whatever the project, it isn't worth your life. Or Ken's for the matter," Youji added his share of scolding. 

          "Yeah, well, we're both fine. So you guys can calm down now," Ken tried to laugh it off. He knew Omi was feeling bad about the incident. 

          "Ken," Omi spoke up, "how did you know that I was there?"

          Ken stopped laughing. Aya and Youji were now looking at him intently. 

          "Well… ah, Schuldig told me," Ken replied, awkwardly. Aya narrowed his eyes.

          "Schwarz?" he hissed.

          "Yeah, well, he did tell me where to find Omi and well, no one's dead so we could leave it at that, no?" Ken tried to grin. 

          "What are they planning now?" Youji asked to no one in particular.

          Before Ken could reply, he felt something in his head and….

          _"They're our enemies, in case you've forgotten," Youji said, coldly._

_          "But…." Ken tried to protest but was ignored._

_          "If you insist on defending them, don't bother staying," Aya said._

_          "I…" Ken looked at Youji and Aya's retreating backs. He turned to Omi. Omi just looked at him strangely._  

          "But if they do want to kill us, why bother warning me about the danger?" Ken asked.

          "Who knows what those freaks are thinking?" Youji remarked.

          "But…."

          "They're our enemies, in case you've forgotten," Youji said, coldly.

          "But…." Ken tried to protest but was ignored.

          "If you insist on defending them, don't bother staying," Aya said.

          "I…" Ken looked at Youji and Aya's retreating backs. He turned to Omi. Omi just looked at him strangely. 

          "Ken," Omi asked, quietly, "back at the construction…. Remember when the three guys appeared? You…. I don't know. It seemed different. When I was watching you, I felt as though something was different. You didn't fight like that. You…you seemed to know the guy's movements before he made them."

*****

          Ken stared at the ceiling of his room miserably. What the hell was wrong with him? It felt weird. He's been dreaming about many events that seemed so realistic and next thing he knows, they're happening to him. And to top that, in the middle of the day, he seemed to be getting visions of events and they, too, occur after some time. It was starting to freak him out. If this keeps on, he might go insane!

*****

          Ken watered the plants, glumly. Aya and Youji weren't talking to him and Omi kept looking at him in a strange manner. At this rate, he'll never get to work on their next mission well. That was, if they were ever going to get another mission. Rather, if HE was going to get another mission. It wasn't his fault that the mind reader of an enemy of theirs decided to tell him about Omi's predicament. It wasn't his fault he had those dreams and visions. They should be happy at least Omi's alive. 

          "Ken," Omi called from the inside, "come here for a minute!"

          Ken sighed and walked towards his friend. "Yes?"

          Omi presented him with a small wrapped package. Ken looked at him, puzzled.

          "Wha-?" Ken started but was interrupted by the boy.

          "I know it wasn't fair, treating you badly after what happened. You did save my life, after all. Who cares if it was because of Schwarz that you were able to do so?" Omi said. Ken smiled. This was already apology enough. He accepted the small package. Omi grinned at him.

*****

          That night, Omi gave Aya and Youji a piece of his mind about ignoring Ken. This made the group back whole again considering the fact that Youji thought Ken was hardly one who would side with the enemy when he was the first to jump back when confronted with one. Omi grinned at Ken after Aya left. Omi headed towards his own bedroom. Youji and Ken were left alone. 

          The silence stretched for a long time.

          "You know I didn't mean it, do you?" Youji asked, breaking the silence.

          "It's okay," Ken said, awkwardly. "I never should have gotten so riled up about it anyhow."

          "Still," Youji gave him a sly grin. "We all know Ken can be super touchy about girls, ne?"

          "Youji!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*****

          _"Did you hear anything?" Ken asked the others. Aya, Youji and Omi stopped. They looked at Ken. _

_          "I don't hear anything," Youji started. "Maybe you're just imagining things."_

_          "I don't think so," Ken listened for a while. "Okay, maybe I was." _

_          The group set off to find the target. They were in a great hall when suddenly, a sound of a gunshot was heard. Aya fell to his knees, holding his side. Blood dripped to the ground. _

_          "Aya!" the other three yelled. _

_Another gunshot sounded. Youji fell. Omi followed after the third gunshot. Ken looked around to see a vent somewhere above the wall. The target was behind the shooting. He aimed for Ken. _

_          "No!!!!!!!!!!!!" _

          "No!!!!!!!!!!" 

          Ken fell from the bed and landed on the floor hard. He groaned, rubbing his head. That was his greatest fear, losing his friends. But of all times, why did he had to dream about that now?

          He heard the sound of running footsteps. Ken closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing. By the time the door opened, Ken was already sitting on his bed, calmly. He looked at Youji, Omi and Aya in, what he hoped to be, a questioning way. The three stared back at the brunette.

          "Are you all right, Ken?" Omi asked, worriedly.

          Ken forced a smile. 

          "Of course. I'm sorry. Did I wake all of you?" Ken asked. 

          "Ch!" Youji grinned. "Anything for our little buddy. So don't worry about it."

          "Yeah," Ken said, teasingly. "I'm sure the girls wouldn't mind if you had eye bags. I mean, you are handsome after al-"

          Ken stopped when Youji tackled him.

          "Oy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ken yelled, his voice muffled.

          "There,'" Youji said, satisfied with his work. "That ought to teach you about shooting your mouth off at the wrong time."

          "Nya!!!!" Ken stuck his tongue out at his teammate, who only rolled his eyes.  

          "If you're all done with the games, maybe we can go back to sleep?" Aya said, quietly.

          "Oh, right!" Ken smiled sheepishly. "Sorry again, guys."

          Ken watched the three left the room. Aya lingered a while longer though. He just looked at Ken intently, making Ken feel as though he did something wrong.

          _Something's wrong with him. _

          "Nothing's wrong with me," Ken argued. Aya looked at him surprised. 

          _How did he know what I was thinking? _

          "You were saying it out loud," Ken reasoned out. "How else could I hear it?"

          Aya looked at him with a guarded expression. Ken gazed at his companion with the same guarded expression. Aya shook his head and then, left. Ken buried his face in his hands. 

          'What is wrong with me?'

*****

          The next day, Ken avoided Aya for the whole day. He was partly scared of what might happen. Until now, he couldn't understand the events happening to him. It seems as though many of his dreams are coming true. Not to mention knowing what might happen next. It was starting to freak him out. 

          Ken was out side the shop when Youji suddenly called him in. 

          _We have a mission.  _

          Ken nodded and entered the shop, unaware of the fact that the voice came from his head and not from Youji's mouth. 

*****

          That night, Ken and his friends were sneaking into a tall building belonging to a man who mixed dangerous drugs in his products, thus, killing many people.

           After killing the guards, Ken and the others went to find the owner. They were in a great hall when Ken suddenly remembered his dream. The place, the position…. They depicted the exact same situation in his dream. 

          "Watch out!" Ken pushed Aya out of the way as a shot rang out. Youji and Omi quickly helped the two up. 

          "Stay near the wall!" Ken hissed, watching the small opening he found in his dream. Sure enough, a man was behind the vent. The man disappeared. 

          "After him!" Ken yelled, running. The others followed. Ken suddenly had a vision of the man running out of the building through the back way where he and Youji passed when entering the premises.

          "He's going to escape through the back!" ken told the others. They quickly spread out to trap the target. 

          After a long time, the group finally headed back to the flower shop. The mission was finally over. Ken entered his room, throwing his bugnuks aside. He was exhausted and it took all his strength just to change. Finally, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

*****

          Ken was in the park, playing soccer when he suddenly had a vision of Schuldig passing by the park. Ken jerked back when he just realized what he had seen. Schwarz! He quickly gathered his ball and was about to leave when he got another vision of him bumping into someone. He threw himself to the side, avoiding collision. Ken fell to the ground hard. He groaned, rubbing his head.

          "Do you always avoid accidents this way? Or do you just greet others this way?" came a sarcastic, but amused voice. 

          Ken looked up, already expecting to see a certain redhead. 

          "Schuldig?"

          "You still have that soccer ball? I'm surprised that a nineteen-year-old like you haven't grown up yet," Schuldig commented. "I need to know something, Siberian."

          "What?" Ken asked, curious as to why the German should want to ask him something. "Surely you can just read my mind even though I don't want you to. So why ask?"

          "That's what I want to know. When did it happen?" Schuldig asked.

          "What 'it'? What do you mean 'when did it happen?' For someone asking a question, you sure don't phrase your questions well," Ken muttered. He stopped when he noticed a dangerous glint in Schuldig's eyes. 

          "When did the visions start?"


	2. Voices

Search for Control   

Chapter 2: Voices

          "What?" Ken asked, stupidly. "What visions?"

          Schuldig narrowed his eyes. "The visions you've been having. You saw me coming before I arrived. You avoided collision before it was even going to happen. I want to know when it started."

          "It's none of your business!" Ken said, angrily.

          "You will find out that someday, you will be hoping that it is indeed my business," Schuldig said, softly. He turned and left. 

          Ken looked at Schuldig's retreating back. Maybe he should have said something. Perhaps Schuldig could find a solution to the weird happenings lately. 

          Visions…. Does that mean that he has the same power as that of the Schwarz's Oracle?

*****

          "He won't say anything," a voice reported.

          "That's surprising. Considering your relationship, I would have thought that he would tell you anything," a cold voice replied.

          "Very funny! And we don't have a relationship!" 

          "Really, Schuldig? Then why did you save him many times before?" 

          "Brad!"

          "Crawford."

          "Brad!" Schuldig insisted, trying to annoy the Schwarz leader. 

          "You became his friend," Brad Crawford pointed out.

          "I did not! I was merely playing with him and when I found it quite tiresome, I decided to let him go. He isn't exactly an interesting being!" Schuldig retorted.

          "Yes. But a moth can still be drawn to the flame," Brad stated. "Be careful, Schuldig. Someday, you may find yourself in danger."

          Schuldig smirked. 

          "The only danger that ever scares me comes from Schwarz. Nothing else but that."

          "That would be good and bad to know."

          "Why, Bradley, didn't know you cared."

*****

          Ken trudged back to the flower shop, dejectedly. His day hadn't gone according to what he expected and it wasn't comforting to know that the only one who suspected he had problems was his mortal enemy. Life was just great! What'll it throw next? Rain?

He never should have thought of that. Raindrops suddenly fell as though it was a great typhoon. Ken quickly entered the flower shop but was a little too late. He was completely soaked to the bone. Youji and Aya looked at him strangely. Ken glared back.

"What are you staring at?" he growled, his temper flaring. He stormed into his room, slamming the door hard. He threw himself on the bed and buried his face in his pillow. 

He needed a break.

*****

          Ken woke up to find Omi, Youji and Aya in his room.

          "Eh?" Ken rubbed his eyes, yawning. "What's going on?"

          "Is something wrong, Ken?" Youji asked. Ken looked at him blankly. 

          "What?" Ken asked, not understanding. "Shouldn't I be the one asking all of you that? What are you doing in my room so early in the morning?"

          Youji rolled his eyes. 

          "Okay, even though we suspect something's amiss, at least we know you never change in one thing: you still wake up late than usual," Youji said, dryly. 

          Ken stuck his tongue out at his friend. Youji grinned at him but then, his expression turned serious again.

          "Well?" Youji asked.

          "Well what?" Ken returned the question.

          "What's wrong with you, Ken? You seem… different," Omi said, worriedly. 

          "I…" Ken stammered, "I'm all right."

          The others looked at him, not believing. 

          "Really," Ken insisted, half convincing his own self. "I'm okay. Nothing's wrong. I'm… I'm just going through a tough time, okay? Just ignore me. I'll get over this."

          The others hesitated. 

          "But, Ken, when you need help," Omi started, "we'll be here. Just know that we'll always be here for you."

          "That means forever, buddy," Youji tousled Ken's hair. "Now get up! We need to open the shop!"

*****

          Ken was just getting on the cart after delivering something when some punks came with some sprays and lighters. They started vandalizing the area and burned some cars nearby.

          "Hey!" Ken yelled at the delinquents. "Stop it!"

The delinquents laughed and pointed at him. Ken looked at them, uneasily. 

They were starting to approach him. Ken readied himself, preparing for whatever attack. 

The biggest of the group then said, "Next time, flower boy, learn to mind your own business."

Ken gulped but stood his ground. "And you people should learn to respect others' property." 

The leader growled and took a swing at him. Ken fell as he was hit. Rage formed inside him. He stood up slowly.  

Strange enough, the sky was darkening. It thundered loudly. 

Ken approached the leader, fists clenched. He punched the man and kicked him before he could stand up. 

"This place doesn't need more trouble from you people," Ken scolded. 

It was starting to rain hard. Lightning flashed.

The delinquents looked at Ken fearfully. Ken looked angry but deep inside, he was puzzled as to why the punks were looking at him in such a strange way. He was even more surprised when they fled away. 

'Now that's funny,' Ken thought to himself. His anger was dying as he headed back to his cart. 'Time to go back I guess. At least I saved some walls and cars from being damaged by those creeps.'

Unnoticed by the brunette, the sky was clearing up.

*****

          His clothes were already drying when Ken arrived at the flower shop. Aya, Omi and Yohji looked at him and then, Yohji smiled.

"Unable to get out of the rain, Ken?" Yohji teased. "I would have thought a soccer player whose had training would be able to move fast enough to avoid such downpour."

"Ano, Ken," Omi pushed Ken towards the stairs, "you need to change. Go to your room!"

"Hai," Ken grinned as he went up. He didn't hear the newscaster from the television downstairs.

"The sudden downpour was not predicted at all by the weathermen and this caused a great disturbance for the demonstration happening in…"

*****

_Ken was troubled. He was troubled by his dreams of people screaming at him. He didn't know them. Who were they? Why was he dreaming about them? _

_In his dream, Ken ran away from the voices, hoping to escape them. He suddenly ran into a wall. _

_"No," he whispered. "No."_

The voices sounded nearer. Ken whimpered. His head felt as though it was about to burst. He can't stand this. He needed help. 

_"Help me," he pleaded to no one in particular. _

_The voices sounded close._

_"Help!!!"_

_Help!!!!!_

In another house, Schuldig woke up, hearing the cry of distress. He knew who it was the moment he heard the voice. 

Hidaka.

Schuldig thought to himself. Somehow, he had a part in this weird adventure with Siberian. But he still couldn't understand why he had to be the one to help. Could it be because he helped Hidaka back during their vacation? But anyone could have done that. Anyone could have helped. Why of all people who had helped Hidaka, why did Schuldig have to be the one to take part in Siberian's problems now? 

Schuldig rubbed his temples gently. 

This was really giving him a headache. 

'Why couldn't Fate have given me a beautiful girl instead?' 

Ken was hunched down in an alley. His head felt like a bomb and he wanted to just hit himself many times till the voices would disappear. 

_          "Kick him out!!! We don't need people like him in our league!" _

_          Ken groaned as he recalled the words of the crowd before he was totally banned from playing professional soccer. _

_          "Loser! Can't even win a simple game!"_

_          "You little twit! Can't you do something worthwhile?"_

_          The voices were now coming from the different memories he had mixed with other people's memories. He didn't know of the second fact though. He thought everything was part of his childhood._

_          "Stop," he pleaded. "Shut up!"_

_          "Worthless!"_

_          "You're nothing, you idiot!"_

_          "Get out of here!"_

_          "If I ever see you here again, I'll kill you!"_

_          "I'll kill you!!!"_

_          "I'll kill you!!!"_

_          "I'll kill you!!!"_

_          "Stop!" Ken covered his ears with his hands._

_          "Hidaka!!!"_

          Ken bolted upright, breathing hard and feeling weak. Someone had saved him in his dreams. That someone seemed familiar. Who was it?

*****

Ken strolled along the sidewalk, still feeling drained. He didn't understand his dreams lately and to make matters worse, he always woke up feeling drained after the nightmares. What was wrong with him? This was not normal at all and Ken thought he was pretty ordinary and sane. Maybe he's wrong. Maybe he was really going insane after all those battles with the lunatic of Schwarz and experiencing Schuldig's mind games. 

'I can't believe this,' he thought to himself. 

'He needs to call his wife.'

_'I don't think that color suits her! Red is more her style.'_

_'Who's that pretty lady, I wonder.'_

_'Why couldn't the boss give me a raise? I've been working my butt off and he hasn't given me any bonus at all!'_

"Be quiet!!!" Ken yelled. All the passersby froze and looked at Ken. 

'What's wrong with him?' 

_'Kids these days… hmph!'_

_'What kind of a person is he?'_

_'Stupid kid!'_

_'Why yell all of a sudden? He looks like he's alone.'_

_'Stupid man! The street is usually noisy. How can you tell everyone to just shut up?'_

_'Why are the people stopping?' _

_'Must be a lunatic.'_

Ken covered his ears, closing his eyes as he tried to block the voices. 

"Shut up!" he muttered softly. 

'Now what's wrong with him?' 

_'Raving mad, really.'_

_'Mommy won't tell me what's with that man. Maybe because he's crazy!'_

_'Daddy's a lot nicer than that man. Daddy won't shout in the street all of a sudden like that weird person.'_

_'Such rude behavior.'_

Ken clenched his fists and ran past the crowd. He turned into a deserted alley but was still bombarded with the noise coming from people's thoughts. 

"Shut up!" he screamed as his a sting of pain erupted from his head. "Keep quiet!" 

But the voices only continued. In fact, they worsened.

A scream of pain was heard from the alley.

TBC


	3. Openness Brings Trouble

Search for Control

Chapter 3: Openness Brings Trouble

Author's Notes:   

Please, in case you get confused, the thing with Schuldig reaching the alley, that was in the present, physical world. When he tried to get Ken, that would be in Ken's mind. Mind experiences; and since there was a "crowd" inside their heads, Schuldig had to look for quite sometime before he could find the athlete. I only skipped that and made it shorter. If you still can't understand, um… email me? I'm really sorry for the confusion. If you understood the story even before reading the author's notes… well, ignore this note then. J 

Schuldig ran towards the alley as though his life depended on it. He found his enemy on the ground, eyes closed and breath coming in short gasps. 

"Hidaka!" Schuldig tried to call the brunette. "Snap out of it!"

Schuldig frowned when he didn't get a response. Schuldig tried to dig through Ken's mind but couldn't find the brunette amidst the chaotic crowd inside Ken's brain. Schuldig looked around, pushing away the noise inside in order to find the athlete. 

/Kenken. / Schuldig thought, trying to find the athlete. 

After some time, Schuldig finally found Ken hunched over, crying. This was the first time Schuldig saw his enemy cry so desperately. 

Schuldig ran towards Ken. When he was near, he suddenly bumped into a wall. 

/Damn it! / Schuldig pounded at the invisible psychic wall. He looked at the troubled teen in front of him. 

Schuldig couldn't get through because Schuldig was protected by his shield. Ken's situation demanded complete effort…

There was only one way to get to him….

Schuldig braced himself and let down his mind's walls.

As soon as his defenses were down, the voices crowded in his mind, unwanted. Schuldig strained to reach Siberian as he tried to maintain his control over his head.

Just as Schuldig grabbed hold of Ken's hand, his mind was bombarded with more voices from Ken's mind.

Schuldig staggered back, bringing Ken with him.  He didn't lose his grip but he was also getting a bad headache.  

He was losing himself. 

"No," he whispered. He tried to build back his defenses. He tried to put up his mind's walls again… and failed.

"No!!!" Schuldig closed his eyes.  

"Schuldig!"

Crawford watched, concerned. His companion was breathing hard. 

Suddenly, Schuldig opened his eyes.

"Brad," he managed to utter rather weakly. 

"You all right, Schuldig?" Crawford asked. Schuldig nodded, exhausted. 

Crawford helped his German teammate up. Schuldig then tried to carry Ken.

Crawford stopped him. The Schwarz's leader carried their enemy, at the same time, supported the German. 

"You'll be waking up early if you go to sleep," Crawford suddenly said.

"What makes you say that, Bradley?" Schuldig asked.

Crawford ignored the name Schuldig called him.

"Trouble is like a cloud hovering above you, Schuldig," Crawford continued.

"And I suppose this 'cloud' of mine's going to rain on me in the early morning and wake me up at such an ungodly hour?" Schuldig said, sarcastically.

"You're really tiring yourself by talking continuously," Crawford commented. He pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "Be quiet, Schuldig."

"I knew there was a heart inside that hollow block of ice…"

          They headed towards Crawford's car in silence.

          When they arrived at his place, Crawford placed Ken on the bed. He helped Schuldig sit down the bed. 

          "You know what's going to happen if you help him," Crawford said. It was more of a statement than a question. 

          "I know," Schuldig said faintly. "Thank you, Bradley," he managed to say before he, too, fell down the bed, sleeping.

*****

          When Ken woke up, he felt tired but was glad that he wasn't troubled by his dreams again. He looked around and found Schuldig beside him.

          "Aahh!!!!!!!!!!"

          Ken moved back so suddenly that he fell. His voice was loud enough to wake the exhausted telepath on the bed. 

          "If that's the way you wake up, then this will be the last time I'm helping you out," Schuldig murmured, half asleep. "Go back to sleep, Kitten. It's still…" Schuldig looked at the clock. "…twelve o' clock. You could have the decency to wait till morning…"

          "It is morning," Ken pointed out. 

          "It's before dawn, kitty," Schuldig retorted. "Go back to sleep."

          "I… what happened?" Ken asked.

          "Some idiot ran you over," came Schuldig's quick but sleepy voice.

          "Really?" Ken asked, confused.

Schuldig turned and looked at Ken, exasperation and anger evident in his face.

"Kenken, like I said, you could have the decency to wait till morning before waking up; so do get back to sleep or shut up and I'll answer all your stupid questions later after I've rested," Schuldig turned and buried his head in the pillow. 

"Bradley was right," Schuldig muttered. "I was going to wake up early. He could have told me it was because of Hidaka…"

*****

It was already late in the morning when Ken woke up. He found Schuldig on the couch nearby. The German was munching on chips while he tried to find a decent channel on television. 

 "Guten morgen, Kitty," Schuldig said, nonchalantly. 

"Morning," Ken muttered with a confused voice.

Silence passed between them. Ken remembered how he woke Schuldig up and now, he didn't dare talk first and anger the German more. 

Schuldig, on the other hand, was just munching on, watching the television, bored.

Silence could have been deafening already. Ken didn't know what to do next but then, his stomach made his decision for him.

Schuldig almost laughed out loud when Ken's stomach growled. He didn't. Instead, he just smirked as he watched the brunette blush hard.

"I…" Ken started, "I… I'm sorry for waking you up so early. I… need to get back to my friends and um…"

"You're hungry," Schuldig threw an unopened pack of chips to Ken. Ken caught it, surprised.

"I'll show you the way back after you've eaten," Schuldig said, turning his attention back to the screen. "But I don't know what your friends will think about your disappearance…" This he said softly. "… much more… about your powers…"

*****

Schuldig did bring Ken back to the flower shop. Rather, a block from the store. Ken couldn't have Aya letting out his sword in the middle of the day with all those schoolgirls around, could he?

Ken trudged inside the flower shop, trying to push inside with all the fan girls crowding around.

"Ken!" Youji exclaimed. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Ano…" Ken smiled sheepishly. "I was out… I got… um… lost."

Youji looked at him in a strange manner. "Lost?"

"Um… yeah. Lost. Ah, I need to take a bath first," Ken bolted upstairs to his room to find escape.

Ken avoided talking to Youji that whole day. He was afraid that the man would question him more. 

He got through the whole day away from Youji. But he couldn't escape from the questions during the night. Ken was about to go to sleep when he heard a knock on the door. 

Before Ken could ask who was behind the door, someone opened it. Ken tried to hide his disappointment as he faced Youji, Aya and Omi.

"Nani?" he tilted his head to the side in question. 

"Shouldn't we be asking you that?" Youji asked.

"Not again," Ken groaned.

"Ken," Omi started, "I thought we were friends! Why won't you tell us what's wrong?"

"I…" Ken tried to find a reason but didn't find any. Should he tell them?

"Look, guys," he started, "I know that this may sound weird. But please try to understand. I have powers."

Okay, how pathetic can one sound?

The others stared at Ken, their facial expressions were of confusion and worry. 

_Okay, maybe Ken was turning insane?_

"No, I am not insane!" Ken protested. "I started badly, I admit. But really.  Tell me I'm wrong then. Tell me I'm mad. Surely after all those things that happened, you would believe me!"

No one said anything after that.

Ken sighed. He told his friends what was wrong with him. They won't believe him. What was the use?

_'Wait!_' Ken thought to himself. _'Aya knows. He has to. I read his mind before.'_

"Aya," Ken quickly called the redhead, "you know I'm telling the truth. Aya, remember what happened? That time you and the others had a talk with me? The first time, when Youji and Omi left, you stayed a little longer. Remember when I told you that there wasn't anything wrong with me? When you asked me how I knew, I said that you were saying it out loud? I can read minds. I somehow get visions that usually come true. That was how I knew where our target was hiding that time of our mission," Ken took a deep breath. "I don't know what other powers I have. But you have to believe me! I have these strange powers but I can't control them and all those disappearances and strange events are because Schuldig is helping me control my powers and he happen to find me in the alley when I was going mad…"

Ken's voice trailed off when he realized what he had just uttered. 

Aya didn't say anything but his cold expression broke down. It was replaced by something else. It clearly stated that Ken told the truth. But there was something more. Something that somehow made Ken feel strange. Ken felt as though he was betrayed. 

Ken looked at Aya carefully. The guarded expression was back. 

_Why should I feel betrayed?_ Ken thought. It took him a while. But then, he understood.

He wasn't the one feeling that betrayal. Aya was. 

*****

Ken watered the plants dejectedly. Whatever conversation took place after the others left the room, it must have been something concerning him. Youji or Omi must have asked Aya about the redhead's sudden cold behavior. Of course, their leader must have stated his reason briefly in his usual style of answering.

/Didn't I tell you that something bad was going to happen if you reveal the truth of your strange experiences? / a voice said in his mind.

Ken started. He looked up but found no one in front of him. He looked around. 

Schuldig was leaning against the wall on the far end of the street, purposely not looking at the brunette.

'But why? Why this?' Ken asked, sadly. 

          /You never should have told them about your powers. / Schuldig scolded lightly.

          'They're my friends! I can't just keep these things to myself. They need to know if they will be affected!' Ken protested.

/Are they? / Schuldig asked. 

'I…' Ken didn't know the answer.

/Of course you wouldn't know the answer. You don't have any because you just don't understand what you are saying. / Schuldig reasoned out. /Kitty, if you had wanted to tell them about your powers, you could have had at least left my part off. It'll be hard for them to take in the fact that you have powers. Didn't you think that they would be unwilling to listen once they hear their enemy's name? Didn't you think that they might just forget about trying to understand? / Schuldig said. /Kitten, you are really hopeless. / 

'I didn't ask for your opinion,' Ken thought. 

/I'm giving it anyway. / 

'Leave me alone!'

/All right, Kitten, I will. But remember, they wouldn't understand now. You have to give them time. Time to take all the information in. They will think that you betrayed them. But only for now. Soon, they will realize that they could not help you; only one who understands you could do so…. Even if that someone is your own enemy. /

TBC


	4. The First Battle

Search for Control 

**Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz or any of the characters aren't mine. But the storyline is. **

Chapter 4: First Battle

Schuldig looked at the brunette from afar. A week had passed since Hidaka told his teammates about his powers. Their leader, Abyssinian, still ignored and avoided the athlete. At times, he would send the brunette death glares that made Siberian tremble in fear. The tall, womanizer, Balinese didn't even care to talk to Hidaka or look at him. Bombay was hesitant, always glancing at Siberian once in a while. And Siberian?

He was just trying his hardest to ignore the others as he arranged a bouquet of wildflowers. He looked all right. He seemed to be smiling from the distance. He even looked like he was humming a certain tune playing in his head. 

Schuldig shook his head. Hidaka was humming a sad tune. It was frustrating for the redhead to see the once very happy athlete look very downcast. And this was only because of the weird events that have transpired since that day Schuldig helped Ken when the athlete had fever. Fate sure threw the weirdest things at Ken. That Schuldig can agree with. But Fate could have at least thrown little luck to the brunette after all the misfortunes she'd chucked to Ken. 

Schuldig straightened himself and looked at the brunette.

/Hey, kitty. / Schuldig thought softly. /Want to come out and play? /

Schuldig saw the athlete look up and scan the area. 

When Ken's eyes fell on the redhead, Schuldig saw a small smile of relief on the brunette's face.

/I have the morning shift. / Ken thought back to the German.

/They all have the morning shift. I think they can manage without your help for the while. / Schuldig scoffed. /Besides, kitty, you need the break. In case you haven't noticed, Mr. Red Iceberg's been glaring at you all day. Lanky there isn't any better. And what about chibi? It's not like the small glances from him would help. /

Ken blushed with embarrassment. 

/Schuldig! / Ken scolded lightly.

/All right. / Schuldig turned away. /I try to offer a chance for you to kill me. After all, you do need training to change that wimpy way of fighting of yours. But since you refused, I guess I'll just go back home to Bradley! / 

Before Schuldig could leave, Ken called to him.

/No, Schuldig! / Ken yelled.

/Ouch. That hurts. Watch your voice, young man. You sound like a girl! / Schuldig teased.

/You're mean. /

/Never said I wasn't. /

/Hmph! /

/Whatever, Kitten. What do you want? My time's precious and you're wasting it! / Schuldig smirked as the brunette rolled his eyes. 

/Whatever, you German fiend. / 

/That's not nice, Kitty. / Schuldig scolded lightly.

/Never said I was. / Ken retorted, throwing Schuldig's words back at him. 

Schuldig didn't reply.

/Schuldig? / 

/What? /

/Can I still have the chance to fight you? And beat you? /

/Why not find out for yourself? I'll be in the ice cream parlor five blocks away. There's a big field behind that place. I could always kick your sorry ass there. / Schuldig smirked and left.

But not before he heard the soft reply from Ken.

/Thanks, Schuldig. / 

Ken placed down the pot of gentians on the table and took off his apron.  He had his shift for the whole day but hey, just this once, can't he skip it?

Knowing that the others would be ignoring him, he decided to leave without telling the others. He walked towards the door; trying to ignore the stares he received from the other three florists. He could just leave and no one would care. He could even stay out and never return. The only reason they kept him with them was because of the fact that he was Weiß. He can't just quit anytime. He knows too much for someone who people think knows only bits. So if he didn't return today, they'd probably come after him to kill him. 

That was what Ken thought. 

That was also what each of the other florists thought. Rather, that was what the other thought about another. Youji thought that if he talked to Ken, he would put himself in danger and be eliminated by the others. Omi thought if he did talk to Ken, he'd be dead because of Aya. Aya thought of Weiß. If Aya forgives Ken, what would happen to all of them? Will Kritiker agree with Ken socializing with the enemy?

So everyone minded his own business. But they all, no doubt, missed their lively friend. They missed the hot-tempered, yet cheerful teen who gave life to the most boring times of their assassin and non-assassin lives. And now? Nothing. Now, Ken was more subdued and serious. It was sad. Too quiet for words. It seemed as though Ken's life was drained out of him and a zombie was left in his place. Everyone wanted the athlete back. They wanted their happy-go-lucky teammate who made them laugh because of his clumsiness. 

But can they really have him back? They already lost him…. To their enemy….

Ken sighed as he looked at the shop before he turned at a corner. Everyone was minding his own business. Not caring that Ken didn't finish his shift. 

Ken sighed. 

He continued on his way.

Ken arrived at the field only to find it empty.

'I thought that German said-' Ken started to think but was interrupted.

'That German is hungry and did say that he was going to be in the ice cream parlor,' came a voice dripping with sarcasm. 'And for your information, that German does have a name.'

Ken grinned. 

What the heck? Schwarz or not, Schuldig was his only friend now. 

"Isn't this a bit weird, Schuldig?" Ken asked.

"What?" Schuldig asked, lying on the couch in his apartment. 

After they had eaten ice cream and had a few practice battles, they had decided to go to Schuldig's place.

"Well, you know, this," Ken said. "You and I were once enemies. Well, in a way, I guess we still are. But look at us now. We're lounging around like we've known each other since forever."

"You can't blame that on me, Kitty," Schuldig drawled. "I didn't ask to be paired with a wimp."

"I am really starting to hate that word, do you know that?" Ken asked indignantly.

"What word?" Schuldig teased. "Wimp? Why? You are one, after all."

Ken lunged for Schuldig, failing in his attempt to strangle the German.

They both ended up on the floor, Schuldig on top of Ken, holding his wrists above his head. Ken growled, trying to struggle out of the German's hold.

"Heh," Schuldig smirked. "See what I mean? Such WIMPY fighting skills. Honestly, how did you survive all your missions as a clumsy, pathetic assassin?"

Ken was about to retort that he and his teammates helped each other when he recalled that he was no longer a part of the team. 

Schuldig's facial expression changed when he caught Ken's thoughts. 

"Why do you have to think of that all the time?" Schuldig asked, softly.

"I can't help it" Ken said sadly. "Do you think I want this? If I could forget them, I would. But I can't. They're my friends."

"Even if they don't consider you as one anymore?" Schuldig asked. 

"Yes," Ken said softly. "Even if they don't consider me as one…"

"Oy! Wake up!"

Ken opened his eyes a bit, mumbling, "Go away!" before he went back to sleep.

"Oy!" Schuldig nudged the athlete hard. "Farfarello's here!"

Ken shoot out of the bed at that statement. He looked around, alarmed. 

"Where?" Ken asked.

Schuldig smirked. "I'll remember to wake you up this way next time!"

Ken stuck his tongue out at Schuldig. 

"You bad meanie!" Ken huffed.

"Redundant person," Schuldig teased. "Well, are you planning to get dressed or would you rather go out for breakfast in my pajamas?"

"It's okay," Ken smirked. "It's your pjs anyhow. You'll be the one teased. Who'd ever thought that such powerful person would be so childish?"

Ken fell back as Schuldig punched him.

"Ouch!" Ken rubbed his jaw. "Ow…."

"Serves you right, you baka!" Schuldig said, kneeling down on one knee in front of Ken. 

Schuldig wiped the blood off the side of Ken's mouth. Ken whimpered.

"That hurts…" Ken mumbled.

"I know. That's why you mustn't make fun of my pjs," Schuldig grinned. "I had them since I was still living in Germany."

"You mean you were already tall as a kid?" Ken asked, dazed. "Or you never grew?"

"Baka!" Schuldig swatted Ken on the head, causing more damage to the already dizzy athlete. 

"Thanks a lot!" Ken complained. He rubbed his head and raised his middle finger at Schuldig. 

"Want me to break that finger?" Schuldig asked nonchalantly.

Ken quickly placed his hand down.

"Good," Schuldig stood up and pulled the woozy athlete up. "Now where would you like to have breakfast?"

"What's so good about this place?" Schuldig complained. 

"It's–" Ken started.

"Cheap and the food is big. Yeah yeah, whatever," Schuldig said. "You told me that long time ago."

"I did?" Ken looked at Schuldig, puzzled. "When?"

Schuldig didn't say anything. Ken frowned and pried through Schuldig's mind.

Ken bumped into a psychic wall instead.

"Not fair!" Ken whined.

"Why not?" Schuldig smirked. "It's not my fault I'm stronger and wiser."

"And more humble…" Ken smirked back. "You need a humility lesson."

"And you need an idiot's guide to intelligence and normalcy," Schuldig retorted.

Ken's eyebrow twitched a bit.

"Yeah?" Ken asked hotly.

"Yeah, you need…" Schuldig stopped talking when some thoughts strayed to his head.

That's the kid over there. The one who ate here the day of the opening and even after that.  If I can get him, the boss will be happy. 

"I need what?" Ken asked. "You know, Schu? You're really getting n my nerves. I mean, hey! I know I'm in your mercy now since I don't know how to shield and all and plus, you're the only one who can understand and help. But honestly! Can't you be a little kinder? Are you even listen-"

"Shh," Schuldig interrupted. Ken shut up quickly.

I need to call for back up soon. Maybe the kid will run. Can't have him escaping or the boss will be really angry. We've been searching for him for a long time now.  Maybe I'll just get rid of the redhead beside him and then, we can take the brunette to the boss. 

Ken's eyes widened as he heard the thought. 

"Let's go, Kitten," Schuldig got up abruptly and pulled Ken with him.

Some men in black headed towards them quickly.

"Let's go, Kitty!" Schuldig repeated and pulled Ken along as they ran out of the store. 

They were still running when they heard gunshots.

"They're firing at us!" Ken screamed.

"How nice, Kitty. I'm amazed at your observation! So in time!" Schuldig said sarcastically. 

"Schuldig, do something!" Ken yelled as they continued running and dodging bullets. 

"I'm not the one who caused the trouble here! You do something!" Schuldig replied. "You're the one they wanted." 

/You're the one with the powers. / Schuldig added.

"I don't know how to use them!" Ken flailed his hands frantically. "I'm like a complete failure!"

"I'm kind of glad you know that but couldn't you have just admitted that before we got into this?" Schuldig asked. 

"Schuldig!"

"Chill, Kitty," Schuldig smirked and burnt out the minds of some of their pursuers.

"That'll be three down and ten more to go!" Ken yelled, hysterically. 

"Quiet, Kitten!" Schuldig said indignantly. "I don't see you helping!"

"I'm trying!" Ken screamed. 

They both turned to a corner and then, there was another gunshot. 

Schuldig's knees buckled and he went down, breathing hard and holding his leg. 

Another gunshot sounded. 

"Schu!" Ken stopped for the German.

"Damn!" Schuldig cursed and concentrated hard. Three more people fell down dead. 

Ken looked at the remaining pursuers and shielded Schuldig as Ken faced the people. 

"Leave us alone!" Ken said, angrily.

"Come with us!" one of the men ordered.

"Excuse me? What do I look like to you? An idiot? Hell, I ain't going with you! Why don't you all just jump off a river and drown?" Ken retorted.

That was when rain suddenly fell from the sky. The water level rose quickly and swirled around Ken and Schuldig's pursuers. In a few seconds, the men were already covered in water. 

Ken looked at the scene in front of him, alarmed.

"Eeep!!!!" he screamed. "How'd I do that?"

"Don't know," Schuldig gasped out. "Let's get out of here."

Ken quickly helped Schuldig and half dragged the German out of the place. 

"I'll get help," Ken said. "Just stay alive."

"Yeah…" Schuldig breathed, smirking a bit. "That's a nice way of saying things. With your new powers, do you think you can find any way to heal me?"

Ken nearly fell as he shouldered Schuldig's dead weight. 

Schuldig's eyes were closed.

"Schuldig!!!"

TBC


	5. Stronger Bonds

Search for Control 

**Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz or any of the characters aren't mine. But the storyline is.**

Chapter 5: Stronger Bonds

Ken half dragged Schuldig towards the flower shop. Part of him was carrying Schuldig using psychic powers without his knowledge, of course. But he had wondered about how unusually light Schuldig had suddenly become.

When he arrived at the flower shop, it was already late. There weren't any passersby and the street was already empty, save the storeowners closing their own shops. 

Ken stood at the entrance as he looked at Youji. 

"Youji," Ken said simply. 

Youji looked at Ken and then at the injured German.

Ken looked at Youji pleadingly.

'Please,' Ken begged telepathically.

Youji didn't say a word but took Schuldig from Ken. 

"Get changed, Kenken," Youji said. "You're wet. I'll bring him in."

Ken smiled a little and went in the shop. Youji followed, carrying the German with him. 

It was just that simple. No questions, nothing. Aya and Omi just brought the first aid kit and then, they left. No questions. At least, not out loud. Ken heard their questions in his own head. 

"I'll explain later," Ken offered. "Please don't be mad. I'll explain later if you'd let me."

Omi looked at Aya. 

Aya looked at Ken slowly. Then, Aya nodded.

"Later," Aya said. 

After some time, when Schuldig was bandaged and all, Ken stayed in the living room with his three teammates. 

"Explain," Aya said. 

"Um…" Ken started. "Where to begin…. Well, ah, you guys know about my powers already since I told you so…."

"Let's make it faster and easier, Ken," Youji said easily. "How about we ask the questions?"

Ken brightened up.

"Good!" Ken said. "That'll be a lot easier!"

"Great!" Youji leaned back against the sofa. "Now, how did you get those powers?"

"Eh," Ken sweatdropped. "That I'm trying to discover myself. I don't quite know how I got them."

"Okay," Omi said. "Then why betray us?"

"What?!" Ken nearly screamed. "What made you say that? I never betrayed our team! I know I stayed with Schuldig but that's all! I didn't say anything about our secrets or anything. Plus, he's just there to help me!"

"Why Schuldig?" Aya asked. "Why does it have to be him?"

"I don't know," Ken said honestly. "Maybe it's because he can understand me. he's telepathic. He can understand what I'm going through because he can read from my mind what I cannot explain. Plus, he can help me shield myself from all the noise. Or maybe… it's because he helped me many times before and we've been linked somehow. But whatever the reason, this remains like this. Our relationship now does not involve Schwarz or Weiß. This time, we're just Schuldig and Ken. Not Mastermind. Not Siberian."

Aya, Youji and Omi looked at Ken. Ken looked back.

"I'm sorry," Ken said, sadly. "I didn't ask for this. I didn't want us to fight. I don't like these powers. It's not my fault they came to me. Moreover, I did not ask for Schuldig to be the one to help me."

Ken took a deep breath.

"Guys, you're the ones I've ever loved as a family. I wouldn't want us to be fighting like we just did and, probably, are still doing till now," Ken started. "Just because I'm with Schuldig now doesn't mean that I've betrayed you even if it seems that I did to you guys. I haven't and will never ever betray your trust. I know you more than I've known anyone else. Remember that. All of you come first. So if Schuldig would want to break us apart using this bond, I would fight him till death. But he's not doing that. But even if I said that I did not ask for any of these things happen to me, I'll tell you one thing. I did not ask for Schuldig to be the one to help. Yes. But I won't deny the fact that I do appreciate his help and friendship. And frankly speaking, only he can help me now." 

Ken looked at the others sadly, feeling their sadness and pain.

"I'm sorry, guys. I really am."

Schuldig opened his eyes and winced, his head aching. 

'That hurts! What did I ever do to deserve this?' Schuldig cursed inwardly.

'Schu? Don't try moving. That'll give you another headache,' a voice said in Schuldig's mind.

'Hi, Kitten!' Schuldig thought. Gads, even thinking hurts! 'Am I alive?'

'No, you're dead,' came a sarcastic reply from the brunette. 'You freak! You scared me silly!'

'I did?' Schuldig switched to verbal communication. "I thought you were already silly in the first place."

Ken's eyebrow twitched.

"Remind me again why I saved you," Ken growled.

"Because you find me sexy and hot and intelligent and…."

"Stop!" Ken covered his ears. "Stop! Goodness, Schu! How could you be like this at a time like this?"

"You lost me, Kitten. Make a little more sense if you phrase your sentences well," Schuldig replied, smirking.

"I swear, Schu! Next time you get hit by a bullet; or next time you get injured, I ain't gonna be there to help! Even at an injured state, you can be this sarcastic?"

"Of course!" Schuldig said. "You know me for that. If I act otherwise, you'd probably kill me."

"Oh," Ken said simply. "I knew that."

"Right," Schuldig drawled. 

"Hmph!" Ken settled beside Schuldig. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm doing fine," Schuldig said, sarcastically. "I have bullet wound on my leg and probably somewhere in my midsection which may explain why I'm feeling like I can never stand again and my head is hurting like hell. So of course I'M FINE! WHAT DO YOU THINK?!"

"You don't have to be so mean about it," Ken pouted. 

"Sorry, Kitten," Schuldig looked around. "Where am I?"

"Couldn't you just read my mind and find out?" Ken asked.

"First of all, I'm tired," Schuldig said. "Secondly, I can't. You have a very strong mental shield."

"How could I have one?" Ken wrinkled his brow in confusion. "I don't even know how to make one."

"Have you noticed the silence, Kitten?" Schuldig asked, sarcastically.

"Oh!" Ken brightened up. "Hey! I never noticed that! I was so worried about you, I actually forgot about those-"

Ken stopped when he noticed Schuldig looking at him weirdly. 

"What?" Ken asked, self-consciously. 

"You were worried?" Schuldig repeated. 

Ken blushed a bright red. 

"I… I…. Forget it!" Ken said. "Back to your question, you're in my room."

"In your room?" Schuldig frowned. Then, he looked alert. "Weiß?!"

"They're outside," Ken said. 

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door and it opened, revealing the three remaining Weiß assassins. 

Schuldig smirked at Ken. 

'Sending me to my doom?' Schuldig thought to Ken. 'How nice of you…'

'No, you idiot! They're here to help!' Ken protested.

'Right, Kitten,' Schuldig tried to stand. 'This reminds me never to trust again.'

"Stand and you'll really collapse," a cold voice said. 

Schuldig looked at Aya, shock registering in the German's face. Ken was also staring at the Weiß leader. 

"You ought to stay in bed," Omi said, bringing in a tray of soup. "Ken, I brought your share as well. We'll be downstairs."

Silence filled the room. 

"Um…" Omi looked at Youji and Aya.

Youji cleared his throat. 

"Actually, what we're here to say is," Youji started, "that we trust you, Ken. And for you, we're willing to trust Schwa- Schuldig if he's the only one who can help you."

"But if you need anything…" Aya added, leaving the sentence as is.

"Thanks, guys!" Ken said, relieved. "Thanks! I always knew I could count on you. Thank you!"

Schuldig just looked at the scene unfolding, surprised. 

*****

Schuldig was already recovering fast from his injuries. Ken, on the other hand, was still trying to discover what other powers he had.

The two were in Ken's room, discussing Ken's powers. 

"Okay," Schuldig said. "We already know some things. For one, you can control the weather. Secondly, you're a telepath. Not to mention a clairvoyant. Thirdly, you're able to control water. Perhaps the other elements as well? But we need to discover how these came to be."

"Do you think they'll be permanent?" Ken asked.

"Perhaps," Schuldig answered.

"No!" Ken moaned. "I don't want these powers!"

"Oh?" Schuldig raised an eyebrow. "You'll get lots of advantages with them. You'll even have an easy time on your missions."

"But I don't want them!" Ken complained. "I just want to be normal. I just want to be the same Ken before these powers. I just want to be a normal human being!"

Schuldig pulled Ken close.

"Why are you so keen on that?" Schuldig asked, softly. "Why do you want so much to be normal when you could have power?"

"Because," Ken closed his eyes, a tear falling down his face, "I had a family when I was still normal. And for the first time, I almost lost them because of these powers."

Schuldig didn't know what to do or say next. 

Silence passed between the two. Until after a few minutes, Schuldig had something to say.

"But when you lost them, you had me," Schuldig said. "When you were alone, I became your friend even though we were mortal enemies. And in the end, you still gained back your family and your relationship with them is stronger than ever. Don't you think the powers were there to test your bonds and give you a friend in an enemy and even strengthen what was already there?"

Ken looked at Schuldig. Then, Ken smiled.

"Thanks, Schuldig. Thank you…"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6: Possible Source

**Search for Control**

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the characters in Weiß Kreuz. If I owned the anime or manga, I'd probably be rich by now. But they are the property of Takehito Koyasu. But the storyline in this fanfic, this one's mine.

Author's Notes:

I'd like to tell everyone how sorry I am for taking so long to update. I'm studying away from home and since the computer's back in my hometown, I couldn't continue any of my fics!

Thank you for being patient!

**Search for Control **

**Chapter 6: Possible Source**

Ken played soccer the whole afternoon. He was enjoying it so much that he failed to notice that it was already getting late.

"Goal!" Ken threw his hands up in the air in happiness. "Another point for the great Hidaka!"

Ken nearly doubled over when he was hit with a vision of someone shooting him from behind.

Ken ducked just as the bullets started flying.

"Eeep!" Ken ran towards a tree, hiding from the bullets. "No shooting in the park!"

Ken tried to look at whoever was shooting him but ended up hiding again because of the bullets.

'Damn!' Ken cursed. 'How am I supposed to attack if I can't even have the chance of getting to another position without earning myself some bullets in my head?'

Ken thought hard. If he has telepathy, if he has foresight and the ability to control water and the weather, what keeps him from having telekinesis?

'Worth a try,' Ken reasoned. 'After all, if it saves my life now, it can be deemed useful until I return these powers to whoever gave them to me for no apparent reason and ruined my life.'

Ken calculated the position of the gunman from where the bullets came from. Then, he moved out of his sanctuary from the tree and ran towards the man, concentrating on his power to prevent the bullets from hitting him. Amazingly, he was able to control the bullets' movements!

'Hah!' Ken thought as he hit the gunman and knocked the man unconscious. 'Score two for Hidaka! Serves you guys right for bothering this teen!'

"Hoy!" a voice called. "Kenken! You're not supposed to be out late!"

"Youji?" Ken looked at his teammate who was approaching him. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought we told you not to stay out late considering the," Youji looked at the unconscious man in front of him and gave a wry smile, "danger…"

"I can handle it," Ken said defensively. 'Given time, at least,' he thought to himself. 'As in LONG time.'

"Schuldig said that you're still a-" Youji thought of a better word.

"I'm still what?" Ken asked.

"You're still, um, learning about your powers and discovering new ones," Youji finished lamely.

Ken frowned and pried into Youji's mind.

'_Ken's still a weakling. That kitten needs serious work out!'_

"What!" Ken exclaimed indignantly. "That German! I am seriously considering the idea of drowning him the next time I see him!"

"Hehe…" Youji tousled Ken's hair. "He helped you. Besides, Aya said not to stay late. Even if you plan to drown the German the next time you see him, I know you wouldn't dare do that to the iceberg."

"Eep!" Ken squeaked as he remembered the Weiß's leader's words. "Oh no…."

Despite his powers, Ken was still very, very scared of Aya.

"Youji, do you think you can sneak me in?" Ken asked, timidly.

"No," Youji said. "I have no plans of getting scolded by Mr. Iceberg. You got yourself in trouble."

"Oh…" Ken paled as he thought of their leader's reaction when he gets home with Youji.

He was in big, big trouble.

* * *

Ken avoided Aya's eyes as the redhead glared at the athlete. 

"Do you have a death wish?" Aya hissed, coldly.

Ken trembled.

"No," Ken said very softly. "I'm sorry."

"Well, you should be!" Omi put in before Aya could say anything. "We were worried! You know that you're in danger!"

Ken winced.

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

"Give him a break. He's sorry enough," a voice said.

Ken, Aya, Omi and Youji turned.

"Schuschu!" Ken jumped at the German, grateful for the German's intervention.

'Save me!' Ken thought to the German.

Schuldig grinned.

"You got yourself in trouble, kitty?" Schuldig smirked. "How very like you…"

"Meanie!" Ken pouted. "You called me a weakling. You're so bad!"

"Hmph!" Schuldig scoffed. 'Then I won't save you anymore?'

'No! I take it back!' Ken thought frantically.

"I need to borrow him for a while," Schuldig said to the other three members of Weiß, pulling Ken to the brunette's room. "Tschüss!"

Ken sighed as the German pulled him along.

Schuldig pushed Ken inside the room and closed the door.

"Thanks, Schu," Ken breathed. "I thought-"

Ken stopped when he saw Schuldig glaring at him.

"Um…" Ken stammered. "I guess you're angry, too?"

"Oh no," Schuldig said easily. "Of course I'm not angry. Why should I be? You just involved me in your problems, involved your friends, asked me and your teammates for help and when we gave you the rules that may keep you safe, you deliberately ignored them. Of course I'm not angry. What do you think?"

"Oh," Ken grinned, not getting the sarcasm. "So you're all right with it?"

"Of course I'm all right with it," Schuldig said.

/YOU NEARLY GOT YOURSELF KILLED! YOU PLACED YOURSELF IN IMMEDIATE DANGER JUST BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T STAY IN THE FLOWER SHOP/ Schuldig scolded in telepathy. Ken winced at the intensity of the speech.

/YOU PRACTICALLY ASKED MANY PEOPLE FOR HELP WITH YOUR POWERS AND WHEN THEY TRIED TO DO SO, YOU MAKE THEM WORRIED. OF COURSE WE'RE NOT ANGRY. WE'RE FURIOUS/

Schuldig was breathing hard after he said all those angrily. Even the three other Weiß members could hear the loud broadcast of his rebuke.

"Um…" Ken looked around, trying to avoid Schuldig's eyes. "I… uh…"

Schuldig waited for an answer.

"Um, sorry?" Ken offered meekly.

"You should be, Hidaka," Schuldig said silkily. "For your punishment, you are going to stay inside for three months!"

"Three months!" Ken jumped up. "What about missions?"

"Screw the missions, kitten," Schuldig said easily. "You're staying."

"You're just saying that so Schwarz will have an advantage over Weiß," Ken retorted.

"Honestly, Hidaka," Schuldig said wryly. "Whether you'll be participating in missions or not, you don't help much. In fact, you're just one clumsy oaf they need to care for. So frankly, you're useless."

Ken slumped down the bed, breathing hard. He started to turn red from anger but held his temper back. However, the sky was darkening and Ken's body was already crackling with electricity.

Schuldig frowned.

"You're mad," Schuldig said.

"No, I'm not!" Ken protested, ears turning red.

"Yes, you are," Schuldig pointed out. "Look at the weather. And you're already charged with electricity. Hell, now you control the lighting system. How nice."

"Shut up!" Ken bit back. "It isn't nice! It's damn strange!"

"You would think that," Schuldig said dismissively.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ken asked hotly.

"Nothing, Kitten," Schuldig took a chance at grabbing Ken's hand. "Come on, Ken. You need to calm down."

"After the drilling session?" Ken asked, sarcastically. "Oh yes, of course I should stay calm."

"Let me remind you that it was your fault, Hidaka Ken!" Schuldig said coldly.

Ken gulped. He had never seen Schuldig really angry before and he didn't think he'd like to see that temper anytime soon.

"Um…" Ken shrank back, speaking in a meek voice. "Since I can't go out, can you buy me ice cream then?"

* * *

Ken grinned as he watched his favourite team score a goal. Since he couldn't go out, he decided to just watch television after or before his shifts. Once in a while, Schuldig would visit Ken but other than the German and Ken's teammates, Ken didn't see anyone else. 

"Oy, Kenken!" Youji called from outside Ken's room.

"Yeah?" Ken hollered back.

"Schu-man's here!"

"I appreciate the welcome, Kudou but do not call me THAT," Ken heard Schuldig say.

"How's 'Schuschu' then?" came Youji's teasing voice.

Silence. Schuldig must have given Youji a death glare.

Ken opened the door of his room, happily.

"Schuschu!" Ken greeted happily.

Youji laughed as Schuldig turned a light shade of pink.

Ken ducked as Schuldig threw a punch at his direction. Schuldig quickly entered Ken's room and closed the door.

"Schu!" Ken complained. "You could've hit me!"

"It'd do you good!" Schuldig muttered.

"What's wrong with you?" Ken wondered.

"Nothing. I just thought of something," Schuldig said. 'Rather… Bradley thought of something.'

"What's that something of yours?" Ken asked.

"What if your powers have something to do with those people from the Marionette snack house or something?" Schuldig thought out loud.

"Marionette House," Ken corrected.

" I SO CARE, Kitten," Schuldig said sarcastically.

"Thank you, Schu," Ken replied with equal sarcasm. "I know you do."

Schuldig rolled his eyes at the athlete.

"I'm serious, Kitty," Schuldig said.

"I was being serious, too!" Ken said.

Schuldig gave Ken the LOOK.

"Hey," Ken shrugged, "it's not my fault I like correcting people."

"You mean you love correcting me," Schuldig countered.

"Only cause you always look down on me," Ken bit back.

"Then show me that you're not pathetic."

"Oh, I will someday, Mr. Feeling Perfect!"

"Good!"

"Great!"

"Are you both done?" a cold voice asked.

Ken turned and jumped back in fear, pulling Schuldig with him as an instinct.

"A-aya!" Ken said, shakily. "When did you get in?"

"When you were arguing," Aya looked serious. "Schwarz is here."

"Whatever for?" Ken and Schuldig asked simultaneously. The two then looked at each other and then, with a 'hmph,' turned away.

Aya fought the urge to laugh.

"Oh, fine, Aya," Ken rolled his eyes. "Go ahead and laugh. It's not like your face would crack if you do so."

Aya looked at Ken. Then, the redhead turned to Schuldig with a questioning look.

"Little empath here," Schuldig shrugged. "Next thing you know, he'll be going into the 'hurting God' phrase of Farfie. Then, he'll go insane from the overload of powers."

"Thanks, Schu!" Ken said sarcastically. "I SO need that!"

"You're welcome, Kitten," Schuldig replied easily. "I know you do."

"Come on, you two," Aya turned to walk away. "You sound like a married couple."

Aya could hear gagging sounds from Ken's room.

TBC


	7. Miscalculations

**Search For Control**

Disclaimer: As usual, Weiß isn't mine.

Author's Notes: Wah!!! Sorry for the late update everyone. I'm not even sure if this will be continued! I kind of lost my plot for this since the original one seemed so bad and because of that, I kind of got lost already as to what I'm going to write since I had to deviate from the original idea. Anyway, thank you to all the reviewers! You're the ones who keep me from totally abandoning this fic! I'm sorry if I can't get things quite like before though. It's been a while since I've written and it's been a while since I've watched Weiß Kreuz or even read about it so I can't really feel the characters anymore.

Chapter 7: Miscalculations

Ken and Schuldig followed Aya down where Youji and Omi, as well as the remaining Schwarz members, were waiting.

"Yes, Crawford?" Schuldig asked. "What's the matter now?"

"Esset knows about Hidaka."

The simple answer had Ken falling down, and Schuldig with him.

"What?!" the two yelled.

"How?" Ken asked.

"What now?" Schuldig asked at the same time.

Ken and Schuldig looked at each other, glaring.

"Me first!" Ken chimed.

"Nein. Me!" Schuldig argued.

"No fair!"

"He's Schwarz!"

"So are you!"

"Which is why I get first dibs!"

"Nuh uh! It's about me!"

"Who cares? It's from MY team, not yours!"

"All the same! I should get first dibs!"

"No way! I should!"

Crawford sighed and signaled at Nagi. Nagi lifted both Ken and Schuldig up in the air, causing the two to yell in surprise.

"Shut up, both of you and listen," Aya growled.

"Eh? Since when did you take their side, Aya?" Ken asked. "Weren't you enemies?"

"As I recall, kitten," Schuldig smirked, "we're also enemies."

"All right!" Ken glared at Schuldig. "Whose side are you on?"

Schuldig raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" Schuldig asked. "Weren't we arguing just then?"

Before Ken could answer, Omi cut in.

"Ken-kun, just listen, okay?" Omi pleaded.

Ken pouted.

"All right," Ken muttered. "Just put me down."

Nagi didn't do anything.

Ken frowned.

"Oh, come on!" Ken pleaded. "No more fighting! I promise!"

Schuldig rolled his eyes.

'Kitten, have you forgotten that you are also telekinetic right now?' Schuldig asked Ken telepathically.

Ken grinned in realization and brought himself and Schuldig down. Nagi looked at them in surprise.

"Yup, new powers and yada yada," Schuldig said dismissively, as though answering Nagi's unspoken question. "Anyway," Schuldig turned to Crawford. "What about Esset? How did they find out? And what do they want?"

"They want Ken to be trained," came Crawford's simple answer.

Schuldig raised an eyebrow.

"Esset really must be desperate," Schuldig said. "To actually–"

"I DARE you to FINISH that, Schuldig," Ken threatened.

"–want this wimp in the team," Schuldig finished, smirking at Ken.

Ken bristled in anger.

"You finished it! You actually said that… that…" Ken glared at Schuldig.

"Hmm?" Schuldig feigned innocence. "What was that I said, Siberian?"

He looked at Ken, an evil glint in his eyes.

Ken tried to mask his fear by trying to continue glaring. Suddenly, the space beside Schuldig burst into flame. The flame then dissipated at Ken's surprised fall.

"Hmm…." Crawford watched calculatingly while the Weiß members alternately looked at Ken and the space where the flame appeared. Nagi managed to hide his surprise while Farfarello looked a little curious. Schuldig, on the other hand, looked bored.

/Great, now he can burst into flame. / Schuldig thought, purposely letting the athlete hear the comment.

"I heard that!" Ken said, scrambling to his feet. "Make me mad and I will kill you. At the moment, I am practically more powerful than you or your team!"

"Really?" Schuldig raised an eyebrow in question. "Then, why do you need my help in controlling your powers?"

"I don't see you helping," Ken retorted.

"And just so you know, you still aren't good enough to beat me or my team," Schuldig continued. "If you refuse to believe me, then…."

Ken gave a sharp cry as he fell to his knees, clutching his head as a sharp pain went through his mind. Voices started to flood his mind.

"Ken!" the Weiß members tried to help Ken. Aya turned to Schuldig, his death glare on his face.

"What did you do?" Aya demanded.

"Nothing," Schuldig answered. "Which proves my point. Ken, you are not ready to fight and if you lose control at a slight provocation, then, even your teammates will be in danger."

"I seriously don't see why Esset would want him," Nagi muttered. "Despite his powers, he's still a klutz."

"Provocation, I said," Schuldig looked at Nagi. "You don't want to be fried as much as I do, chibi, so insult him when we're alone and he's not here."

"He's right HERE and can actually HEAR your conversation!" Ken protested.

"You still lack control," Schuldig turned to Ken, speaking sternly. "I could care less if Esset wants you or not. However, knowing you'd refuse to come to our side, chances are, you will be taken against your will. When that happens, I don't think any of us can escape the power surge. In the end, both our teams will be eliminated. That mustn't happen."

"We'll be trying to deter Esset from this case. Convince them they made a mistake," Crawford explained. "However, we will need your cooperation. Siberian must be kept within these walls at all times. Make sure he doesn't lose control. If his powers act up again, then it'll be out of our hands."

With that, Schwarz, including Schuldig, turned to leave.

"Wait!" Ken called out. "Why do you even bother helping? Not that I'm ungrateful or anything."

Schuldig turned.

"Che!" the telepath smirked. "Trust me, kitten. We aren't helping you at all. Powers and all, we don't want you on our team."

Schuldig was out the place just as a pillow from the couch hit the closed door.

* * *

"I hate him!" Ken muttered, fixing the pots in the storage.

"So we've heard, Kenken," Youji said lazily as he sauntered past.

"I really hate him!" Ken muttered again. He got the last pot on the table and placed it in the storage and then got his towel to wipe the table.

"Yes, Ken-kun," Omi said patiently, "you've said that already."

"I really, really hate him!" Ken muttered, wringing the towel he held on his hands after he had wiped the table.

"Goddammit!!!" Ken held the towel at one end and threw it down the table hard.

"SCHULDIG NO BAKA!!!!!"

* * *

Ken breathed hard, holding the towel loosely as he let out his anger. He was starting to calm down. Youji and Omi looked at him. Omi looked worried while Youji looked half–amused.

"I assume you're done?" a cold voice asked, snapping Ken out of his thoughts. Ken looked up and saw Aya in front of him, glaring.

"Eh?" Ken then looked down at the table… or what was once a table. It had split in half. He looked at Aya, trying to hide his fear. "Um, oops?"

"'Oops' just doesn't cut it," Youji said, half–laughing as he walked away from the scene with Omi. "Good luck, Kenken."

Ken looked at Youji and Omi's departing backs pitifully. He turned, took one look at Aya's face then bolted to his room, screaming.

Aya allowed himself a small smile since no one was around to notice.

Wait…. Ken just destroyed the table. How are they supposed to eat next time?

Aya's smile turned into a glare.

* * *

Three weeks had passed and Ken still hasn't heard from Schuldig. It was as though the German and his group had totally disappeared. Normally, Ken would have been happy to be away from the German since all the man ever did was insult him and make him angry. However, it was getting too quiet. It was as though Schuldig had left an empty space in Ken's heart.

'Damn that German for becoming my friend!' Ken thought darkly as he bounced a soccer ball up in the air with his knee. Aya would probably kill him for playing in the shop but he had no choice anyway. It's not as if he could go out. Well, if he's careful, he won't break any pots and escape the wrath of their leader. 'Stupid German!'

Ken started as he heard a mental chuckle.

'Missed me, kitten?' came a familiar voice.

'Gah!' Ken kicked the ball too hard and lost control of it. 'Don't just do that all of a sudden!'

'Hmm? And here I thought you were calling for me. By the way, kitten, you better go get your ball before–'

A crash came from somewhere near Ken.

'– it breaks anything,' Schuldig's mental laughter could be heard clearly.

"AAAHHHHH!!!!!" Ken screamed loudly. He bolted to the side to check the damage.

"KEN!!!!!"

Ken froze upon hearing Aya's angry voice. He quickly ran to the opposite direction to hide.

"AHH!!! SCHULDIG NO BAKA!!!"

* * *

"What do you mean a miscalculation?" Ken asked.

"It means 'error', 'inaccuracy', 'faux pas', 'mistake', 'wrong assessment or judgment', need I say more? Or does 'slip up' sound like something you would understand more?" Schuldig drawled.

Ken fumed.

"I'm not dumb, thank you! I know what all those words mean and they're just synonymous to each other!" Ken growled. "Now, what do you mean a miscalculation?"

"I thought I already told you?" Schuldig raised an eyebrow.

Ken raised a fist, body starting to emit sparks of electricity.

"Stop it!" Schuldig scolded. "Stop using your powers just because you don't get what you want… brat."

"I just want a simple answer! What do you mean Esset made a miscalculation?" Ken asked, frustrated.

The German didn't answer.

"Please?" Ken pleaded, a little more politely than before.

"Apparently, you weren't the one they wanted," Schuldig explained. "When they detected the sudden surge of power, they found that it was near the alley where you lost control. It was that power they sensed. Not yours. But since they couldn't find anyone on the scene, it pointed to you."

"So what now?" Ken asked.

"Now, you're free to go out but not use your powers for evil," Schuldig rolled his eyes at the obvious answer. "And I mean it when I said NO using of powers for selfish reasons."

"Hmph," Ken said. "YOU should talk."

* * *

"You mean you're okay now?" Omi asked. "You can go out now?"

"Yup!" Ken grinned. "So that means I'm free."

"No," Aya said in a firm tone.

"Eh?" Ken frowned. "Nande? Do I need to show you some written form or something signed by Schuldig saying I can go out? Since when did you trust him more than your own teammate, huh, Aya?"

"You're not going out."

"Why?!"

Ken was proud. He didn't even emit any sparks or flames…. Oh wait… is the plant withering a bit? Never mind. Control. Control.

"You still have to work for the missed shifts," Aya said. "And work overtime to pay for the damage you've caused while hiding."

"EEEEHHHH???!!!"

"Haha!" Youji grinned. "So, Kenken, take my shift tomorrow, okay? Thank you!"

Youji sauntered away before Ken could say anything.

"Why is everyone against me?" Ken moaned.

"I'm not against you, Ken," Omi said.

"I know, Omi," Ken said. "Thanks."

Ken looked at Youji's back.

"Youji HIDOI!!!!!"

Youji suddenly slipped on something. Ken started. He quickly walked away as Omi and Aya looked at him questioningly.

TBC


End file.
